


Mark

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Adam, fic from art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Elias are under a friends with benefits agreement that Elias breaks in the heat of things.Based on art by flyingrotten here:http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/post/160491872883/alphaelias-fucked-up-again





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camilleflyingrotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=camilleflyingrotten).



He had never felt anything better than Adam. 

The tight slick heat of him was perfection, something Elias never wanted to be without. He felt his knot ready to swell, groaned,and pulled him down to suck a mark into his neck. 

“Elias, knot me.” 

Elias knew this was different for Adam than it was for him, but he felt tears in his eyes as his knot got bigger. He couldn't stop when he clamped down hard and dug his teeth into Adam’s neck. 

The taste of his blood was heaven, the start of a bond if only Adam didn't look horrified before he pulled up and off Elias’s cock.

"What the hell?"

"Adam..."

Adam touched his neck. 

"We had an arrangement, Elias. You promised!"

"Adam, please! I didn't mean to!"

Elias shook his head, grabbed for him but Adam hit his cheek. 

"YOU PROMISED!"

He let go in shock. 

Adam wouldn't look at him, red faced and angry as he dressed.

"I should've known better," Adam mumbled, "Fucking alphas." 

Elias gripped his blankets and fought the urge to argue, watched him leave and winced when the door closed. 

He had never had sex before Adam. 

The whole thing had started on accident, a surprise heat that lasted several days with the two of them trapped in the laundry room. 

He still remembered the first time he touched Adam's neck and made the promise not to bite him. 

Adam didn't want a mate, let alone an alpha mate. He was only with Elias for sex. 

Elias had to remember that. 

He showed and changed, ripped off his sheets and thought briefly of throwing them away but he didn't have many. 

What if Adam was in the laundry? 

He didn't think so but to be safe he closed them up in the closet. 

The smell of their sex was suffocating, his knot still swollen without having finished. 

But he didn't deserve to. 

A promise was a promise. 

He decided to leave, shuffled his feet to the door and when he opened it was surprised to see Adam standing there. 

"Did you forget something?"

Elias sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

"I..."

He left the door open and said, "I have things to do," before he rushed down the hall. 

"Elias, wait!"

He stopped, hands tight into fists at his sides. 

"If you want to hit me again, be aware it hurts very much and I have sensitive skin."

Adam sighed. 

"Christ, I can't believe this."

Elias closed his eyes. 

"I'm actually pissed off that you didn't bite harder."

Elias looked up and Adam was still touching his neck, his angry glare confusing. 

"But..."

Adam grabbed his hand and touched it to the wound, which was already closing over. 

"I hate this," he grabbed Elias around the middle and pulled him in, "Because I don't want an alpha."

Elias frowned, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to explain that I want to be yours. Idiot."

Elias's eyes widened and he glared. "But you hit me."

Adam laughed. "I didn't expect to like it, ok? I damn well know that I can't say I love you but I don't want you to go out biting some other bitch's neck because I..."

Elias kissed him hard, cutting off the rest of his reply and grabbed him to head back towards his open door. He kicked it closed and caught his breath, peppered kisses down Adam's neck before he bit down hard. 

Adam shuddered, gripped his neck tight as Elias marked him. 

He spilled and swelled in his trousers, red faced and shamed while he wasted an opportunity to seal them together. 

Adam chuckled and softly pet his head. 

"We have time, Curly. I don't plan on letting anyone else inside me." 

He hasn't realized he had said that out loud, lifted his read and Adam smiled. 

"I'm very sorry."

Adam kissed him. 

"Make it up to me in the shower."

Elias nodded and carried them both towards the bathroom where he soon was hard again, and easily slid into Adam's slick. He made certain Adam's cum spilled long before his knot swelled, bit a mating mark and fucked into him as the euphoric feeling of their bond began.

 

They leaned against the cold tile and he licked at the wound, Adam's purr made him very happy. 

"You know I've only ever spent a heat with one alpha."

Elias huffed. "I've never spent a heat with anyone either."

"Any of the betas or other omegas I've shared heats with fucked me like you or broke into vending machines for rotten chocolates."

Elias smiled against his neck and tears filled his eyes. "I love you." 

Adam took his hand, kissed it, and squeezed tight. 

"I've never even fathomed the idea of love till you and I won't insult you by saying it yet."

Elias hugged him. "You're mine."

Adam sighed and leaned back against his hold. "Yes, and it's terrifying how much I love that."

Elias scented his mark and found it hard to see clearly through his tears. 

He was so happy.

He would be sure to make Adam just as happy as he was. 

He only hoped it was sooner rather than later, because he knew how hard it could be to live with him. 

Elias huffed against his neck. 

"If you ever want to change your mind..."

Adam turned his head and grabbed Elias's cheek to stare at him with a frown. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elias smiled and when Adam kissed him he tasted like he was telling the truth.


End file.
